The Way Shiro and Ichigo Mate
by Shikuzumika
Summary: Ichigo visits his Inner world during Shiro's mating season.When Ichigo finds out he is expecting from his own hollow,what will he do?As word comes to Soul Society,they decide that a hybrid between a hollow and shinigami is below par and Ichigo and Shiro are put under orders to be executed.Will they be able to escape this fate?WARNING-YAOI,MPREG,LANGUAGE.Don't like yaoi?Don't read.
1. Inner world

**Ichigo POV**

I slipped into my inner world, to find buildings on their sides and clouds moving horizontally. Normal. I then saw Shiro, whom had a blindfold on and was sitting on the floor.

"Shiro, what are you doing?", i asked, expecting a rude answer. When i didn't get one, i began to worry a bit. I then removed his blindfold and saw that he was forcefully keeping his eyes shut. I tried to open one as he resisted. When i got his right eye open, he yelled out a life time worth of swear words.

"Shiro, what's wrong? What are you so upset about?", i asked bluntly.

" Dammit king, 'tis matin' season, that's what! For hollows, we gotta mate with the first shimigami or hollow we see. And i just saw 'ye!", He said aloud and he grabbed me and began to pull my shiakusho off and forced me to bend over.

"S-SHIRO! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", I yelled aloud. He didn't answer. I then realized what he meant by 'Mate'. He was gonna fuck me!

**Meanwhile...**

The vizards sat around as they had just realized what they have done. They had sent Ichigo into his inner world during mating season! Weren't they in a real doozy this time...

"You morons! How could you send him into his inner world during mating season?!", Hiyori thought aloud. Everyone just sat there as they took the lecture on why never to do that.

"Can't you drag him out Hachi?", Hiyori yelled.

"I can't drag him out of there..." Hachi said as he used all his power to get Ichigo out but was failing to do so.

"His inner hollow must have done something then...", Shinji said with a scowl on his face. He didn't know what would happen to Ichigo if he left him there.

**Ichigo's Inner World**

My body began to feel hot as Shiro had his way with me. I felt him enter an exit me as he pleased he then turned me over onto my back so that i could see his face.

"S-Shiro...s-stop...", i pleaded.

"Now yah know i can't do that...", he said as he kissed me. I blushed like a really ripe strawberry.

I then felt him resume where he left off and i moaned. It felt so good, and yet i was a little scared.

After about what i thought was an hour(It's only been about 30 mins.) I heard a couple of voices.

"Must be the vizards...", I said to Shiro. He then got off me and began to re-dress.

"Better get dressed before they see yah nude.", Shiro said as he grabbed my shiakusho. I put it back on, told Shiro goodbye, and headed out of my inner world.

**Omniscient view**

Outside, Ichigo was astounded to find the Vizards around him like if he were dead.

"What's the big idea? Why are all of you around me like if i just went up and died?", Ichigo asked the vizards that surrounded him.

"He didn't do anything to you right?",Shinji asked Ichigo as he stared at him.

Ichigo lied and said, "Nope, not a thing." He knew he'd never be able to tell them that Shiro had his way with him. No one would.

Shinji believed Ichigo and sent him on home. Ichigo thought his day of being the toy was over. Since he was a man, he thought nothing would really happen to him be having sex with another man. He was dead wrong.

_**Hello! I decided to make a remake of the story 'A Hollow's Mate' by bleachrules1314. I recently found the original story on Fan Fiction and on Deviant Art but it was a re-make and i didn't like the changes. So i am re-writing it as best i remember and i hope you like it! If you want to read the orginal story, the link is on my profile. Credit goes to Akako Hama.**_

_**- Shikuzumika01**_


	2. Home test

**Ichigo's Point of View**

About a month passed before i began to feel something swimming around my stomach. Since my father was a doctor in our small clinic, i decided to ask him about it.

"Ichigo, what do you feel?", he asked. It was kinda strange. He usually never spoke to me like that. I explained all of my symptoms.

"Ichigo, this might sound weird but...i think you're pregnant."

"WHAT?!", I yelled aloud. I bet the whole town heard.

"You're symptoms...they sound similar to a pregnant woman's. I think you should take a pregnancy test, just to make sure.", He said to me. He looked at me straight in the eye and i knew he was being serious. Just then, there was a loud bang on the door and Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime came in.

"Um...Kurosaki-kun? We wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with us...", Orihime said in her usual polite tone.

"Yeah we were gonna go see the new chappy the rabbit movie.", Tatsuki said casually as she came in and took a seat.

"Sorry girls, Ichigo's about to take his pregnancy test.", my father said bluntly.

"WHAT?!", The girls screeched.

Just as they did that, my hollow, Shiro, materialized and bowed on his hands and knees on the floor.

'I'm sorry King... i didn't mean tah get yah pregnant... i didn't even know it was possible.", Shiro said as he appologized.

"No worries. We don't even know yet. Look i'm gonna take that idiotic test and then show you it's negative.", I said as i grabbed a pregnancy test from a cabinet in the clinic and headed into the bathroom.

**Shiro's Point of View**

I watched as King went into the bathroom. I know i didn't know much about the human world but every now and then i'd learn something when i looked though King's eyes.

"Hey hollow, what's up with Ichigo? Why does he need to take a pregnancy test?", The tall girl with short black hair asked me. I think she was called a 'Tatsuki'.

"Well for one, don't call meh hollow. Name's Shiro Kurosaki. And King's in there takin' a test 'cause his dad this he's got a kid inside.", I told her as i sat on the couch and stared at the door.

"How? And who's is it?", Asked the oranged haired girl with the big boobs. I think her name was Orihime or Rangiku. I couldn't tell.

"It's mine. He came into the inner world durin' matin' season.", I told them. Then the bathroom door opened and King came out. I couldn't see his expression well because he had his bangs casting shadows over his eyes but i could see that he was redder than a really ripe strawberry. It was true.

**Ichigo's Point of View**

I looked at the test. It couldn't possibly be true! Positive. I was pregnant with Shiro's child. How? Either way, i had to break the news to them. I tried to put on a brave face and i opened the door. Shiro instantly noticed that i had been wrong. I could see it in his eyes.

"So Ichigo? What was it?", My dad asked. Now i **REALLY** didn't wanna tell him.

"Positive...", i mumbled. It was a little embarrasing to say.

"What? I can't hear you.", my dad said.

"Positive...it came out positive okay? I'm pregnant."

**Isshin's Point of View**

I was astounded by what my son had just told me. I mean i wouldn't be surprised if one day in the distant future Yuzu or Karin told me that because their bodies are made for holding babies. But to hear that from my own SON?! I just stood there, holding a blank expression.

**Shiro's Point of View**

I saw that King's old man had lost his mind tryin' to process all of what was goin' on. Wonder why. Ichigo then came up to me and asked me a couple of questions.

"Shiro, has this ever happened before? A child between a half-shinigami half-human and a hollow?", King asked me with a slightly worried look.

"Sorry King. From what i know is that your the only one.", i answered.

We then all just stood there. Nobody made a sound, and we all thought about how it was possible that Ichigo had gotten pregnant. What had we gotten ourselves into?


	3. Telling Yuzu and Karin

**Shiro's Point of View**

As we stood there, i noticed that king started to go a little pale. I then saw that he was beginnin' to wobble a bit.

"K-King... are you alright?", I asked him streching my hands out in case he fell. He pushed my arms away though.

"I-I'm fine Shiro...I'm just a little dizzy...that's all..."

Just as king said that, he fell forward, into my arms and the girls gasped and began to call his name. It kinda pissed me off that they never noticed when Ichigo wasn't feelin' well until he was passed out cold. His dad then came back from his asstonishement ad took Ichigo from my arms and carried him bridal-style to his room. I then ordered all of the girls to leave seeing as it wasn't their problem. The one with the short black hair refused to leave so i went Vasto Lorde form and howled at them. It didn't take too long for them to leave then. I then went to King's room, where he was sleeping peacefully and warm. I couldn't resist to sleep with him so i laid down by his side and fell right asleep.

**Karin's Point of View**

"Karin, i what do you think i should make for dinner?", Yuzu asked me as we walked towards our house. I was about to answer when i sensed a hollow close by. We were only a couple of feet away from our house so i figured i'd take Yuzu home and go find Ichi-nii.

"Yuzu, hurry and get into the house. There's a hollow near.", i told Yuzu. She knew what to do and ran into the house as i looked for Ichi-nii's spiritual pressure. I found it quickly since he was in the house. Though something was wrong about his spiritual pressure it was faltering and seemed to be half of what it normally was. I then realized that the hollow's presence was right next to Ichi-nii's and seemed to be comming from his room!

**Yuzu's Point of View**

I rushed into the house as Karin told me to. I then noticed that dad was less energetic than usual.

"Dad, what's wrong? You don't seem yourself today.", I said as i approched my father. He then turned around slowly and gave me a big bear hug.

"YUZU! DADDY'S UPSET!", My father said as he hugged me.

"Yuzu",he then said in a serious tone. " Where's Karin? I need to talk with you two about Ichigo."

" She said that she sensed a hollow in Ichigo's room. Why?" I answered sincerely.

"Let's go to Ichigo's room first.", He said as we made our way to my big brother's room.

**Omniscient View**

Karin huried up the stairs until she arrived into Ichigo's room. Wasting no time, she opened the door to find Ichigo, sleeping next to an albino version of himself. Though the albino version had the radiance of a hollow.

"Ichi...-nii...," She said as she stared scared by the albino sleeping on her brother's bed.

Shiro awoke to find a raven haired girl, scared by his prescence. He had seen her before, through his King's eyes, her name was...Karin? She backed up against the wall, scared that the hollow would devour just looked at her and then walked towards the girl. He then proceded to pat her head, to assure her that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Hey, look, i'm gonna be 'ere for a while so yeh'd better get used to m' reiatsu." Shiro said as he patted Karin's head.

"Huh?," Karin said as she came off the wall. Before she could ask any questions, Isshin and Yuzu came up the stairs.

"Ah, Karin. So you have met Shiro, Ichigo's hollow." Isshin said as he approached his other daughter. Karin stood there shocked by what her father had said. Her brother's hollow?

Ichigo then awoke from his slumber and sat on the edge of his bed. Isshin, scolded him to get back into bed.

"Ichigo, go back to bed! You can't be up in your condition.", Isshin said as he scolded his son.

Yuzu then got worried and asked her brother what was wrong. Isshin then answered her.

"Well, you see, that's what i need to talk to you girls about. You see...," He was trying to find the right words to say so Shiro stopped him there.

"Look, i'm gonna make this short an' simple. I knocked up King and so i'm gonna stay here an' help 'im raise the kid."

Karin stood there, astounded as when her father heard the news. Yuzu had a look of happiness.

"Wow! Congradulations Ichigo!,"She said as she walked over to her brother to give him a hug.

"Um...Okay...Thanks?...,"Ichigo muttered as he was feeling a little awkward to hear that from one of his sisters.

"Ichi-nii...How can you be pregnant?...I thought guys weren't supposed to get pregnant...,"Karin said as she came out of her astonishment and walked towards her brother. She stopped right in front of him and just waited for an answer.

"Well you see...um...,"Ichigo began, as he had tried to explain to his sisters exactly how it worked.

"Look, It's matin' season for the hollows and they have to mate with the first shinigami, hollow, or human they see. Why? Instinct. That's why i mated with King. And from the whole 'He's a guy' part, I don't know.",Shiro explained. Ichigo then blushed at the memory of that day.

_**Hello! Shikuzumika01 here! I'm probably gonna start updatin' this story more often since i got some ideas for it. I wanted to have your opinion on, how many kids should they have? Boys of girls? Single, Twins, or Triplets? There is a poll on my profile so please vote! Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Shikuzumika01**_


	4. Trip to the Soul Society

About 3 months had passed before Ichigo began to show. Both he and Shiro would eventually have to inform the soul society about the , could care less about what they had to say. If they insulted his child or Ichigo, he would as hell beat the dead souls in 'em till the no longer were recognizable. Ichigo, on the other hand, was worried about their child's safety.

"'C'mon Ichi, don't worry about what those idiots say", said Shiro as he reassured his mate about the soul society thing. Ichigo just sat still on his bed, leaning a little over his expanding abdomen and the child inside him. He just couldn't get over this bad feeling he had, that something was going to happen later that day.

"But what if...they want to kill it?," Ichigo asked sadly. Shiro then stood up in front of Ichigo and took a good deep breath, as if he were about to start a long lecture or yell very loudly. To Ichigo's discretion, it was both.

"Look. If they wanna to a kid of our flesh and blood then they sure as 'ell ain't gonna do that 'cause i'ma be the one whose gonna kill 'em first!"

Ichigo looked at Shiro in astonishment. Who knew he'd be so dedicated...

"Maybe you're right...Let's go." Ichigo decided. It wouldn't hurt to try to give it a try on telling the soul society about their child.

**Soul Society, Gotei 13 Chamber. Meeting with all captains in progress.**

All the captains stood in perfectly straight lines, with Captain Yamamoto in the center as he went on about to discuss about the Soul Society's problems.

"Alright, with Aizen being a threat to the Soul Society..." Yamamoto started in a monotone voice which was putting most of the captains to sleep. The only ones still listening were Byakuya, Toshiro, and Ukitake. Kenpachi couldn't stay still He felt the reiatsu of Ichigo, but someone was with him that had a reiatsu similar to Ichigo's, but had a stronger feel to it. A worthy opponent...

Soon Ichigo and Shiro barged in through the door, startling and awakening the captains that had fallen asleep. Kenpachi first looked at Ichigo and then the other, he felt the spritual pressure to be very similar to a hollow's, yet, it carried vast amounts of Ichigo's spirtual pressure it was strange. Kenpachi, though, wasn't the only one to experience the strange spiritual pressure, but Byakuya had caught on pretty quickly. He felt something new, Inside Ichigo, and it was absorbing Ichigo's spiritual pressure like a sponge.

"Hey, why so glum? Is everyone just amazed to see little ol' me?"Shiro taunted. This made Byakuya slightly mad, yet Kenpachi was feeling pumped up, ready for a fight.

"Hey kid, you lookin' for a fight?" Kenpachi responded to the hollow.

"Maybe...and who are you?"

"Ha! You sure got a big mouth on 'ya if you can talk like that in front of me."

Shiro then proceeded to walk towards Kenpachi but was pulled back by Ichi. The last thing Ichigo wanted was for his hollow to get into a fight with Kenpachi. The man was already crazy enough as he was dangerous.

"We are not her for that, remember?"Ichigo scolded. Shiro then looked at Kenpachi.

"Maybe some other day..."Shiro said towards Kenpachi.

"Then what are you here for? You have interrupted an imortant captain's meeting."Yamamoto demanded. He already had enough problems on his hands.

"I'm sorry Head Captain Yamamoto but, i cannot participate against the war against Aizen." Ichigo declared. Captain Yamamoto was shocked.

"Why in the Soul Society not? Have you formed an alliance with him?!"

"Of course not! I have something to say..."

"Then go ahead and speak." Yamamoto stood there, awaiting for Ichigo's answer on why he couldn't fight Aizen. Ichigo stood there, trying to find a way to explain his situation. Shiro got sick of the stalling and let the hounds out.

"Look, my little strawberry over there is gonna have my kid, and if you got anything against it, come tell it to my face."Shiro explained. It sounded more of a threat than an explanation.

All the captains then stood astounded, except for Kenpachi, who didn't give a damn and just wanted to have a brawl with the hollow.

"You there, rude man in white, who are you and what do you mean?"Captain Yamamoto asked as if confused.

"Look, i'm Shiro Kurosaki, Hollow of the strawberry over there. It's matin' season and so i fucked up Ichi and he now carries a kid, hybrid of a human/ shinigami and me, a hollow..."Shiro answered confidently. Ichigo honestly didn't know what to do at that then responded to Shiro by slamming the end of his cane onto the ground, hard.

"In no circumstances should a soul reaper have a child of a hollow! I hereby order that both Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki...be Excecuted!", That was Yamamoto's final words. Ichigo sank to his knees, not knowing what he would do. Shiro then just grabbed Ichigo, carried him so that he wouldn't hurt the child, and got the hell out of there.


	5. Shiro vs Kenpachi and saying 'Goodbye'

Shiro shunpo'd over the baracks of the soul reapers, Ichigo in his arms.

"Shiro, what'll we do now?", Ichigo asked and he held his ever-growing abdomen.

"Dunno Ichi, the only place i can think of that's safer than here and you're place is Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco Mundo? But isn't it just as dangerous?"

"Just about. But the Soul Society doesn't dare go there because of Aizen and the Espadas." Shiro explained. He was right, the Soul Society did not trespass into Hueco Mundo because of Aizen and the Espadas. Ichigo then decided that Hueco Mundo might be the only place to go to.

"Ichi, so what do yo-", Shiro halted. Kenpachi stood there, Vice-Captain Yachiru clinging to his back. He had a grin on his face, his signature face that said 'You're not leaving without fighting me'.

"Kenpachi, move..."Shiro said angrily. He had a scowel on his face and his spritual pressure was skyrocketing.

"Not without a fight", Kenpachi exclaimed as he drew his zanpakuto and Yachiru jumped of his back and sat on another building closeby so that she could watch." Look, just fight me and i'll let yah pass without a problem and keep quiet 'bout your location...", Kenpachi said as he awaited for Shiro to answer. Shiro just scoweled at him and then realized that he had to lower his spiritual pressure to avoid not being found.

"Look i'll fight you, but not here and not now.",Shiro hissed. Kenpachi just refused to let them pass.

"Ichi, go stand by the little girl with pink hair. I'll take care of this quick."

"Shiro, just make sure not to get us caught...", Ichigo whispered as he stood by Yachiru. Yachiru was excited to see the fight.

"Mommy berry! It's been a while!", Yachiru exclaimed as she waved her hands i the air with happiness. Ichigo didn't pay much attention to her because he was worried that they would be caught if Shiro didn't end this quickly.

"You ready, hollow?", Kenpachi said as he stood, ready to fight. Shiro just looked at him and smiled.

"I haven't let loose like this in a while but let's make this quick...I'm not holding back...", Shiro said as he smiled insanely. "To show you that i'm not kidding, BANKAI!", Shiro then transformed into his white, bankai coat and held his pure white zanpakuto, Tensa Zangetsu. He then summoned his hollow mask, which had red markings that contrasted with his white clothing and skin. Kenpachi similed insanly just like the albino.

"Hahaha! This is gonna be a good fight, don't yah say?", Kenpachi said as they both stood, facing each other. Shiro then made the first move.

Shiro charged toward Kenpachi and swung his sword, only to be blocked by Kenpachi's sword. Kenpachi then swung his sword with allot of force, throwing Shiro back to where he used to be standing. Shiro then just charged again but this time, he swung his sword wildly, relying on pure instinct to win this battle. Kenpachi, fought the same way, laughing wildly with Shiro as they fought. It scared Ichigo just a bit.

Kenpachi was having a hard time hurting Shiro because of his instant regeneration. Shiro had succeeded to injure Kenpachi in his left shoulder and left shin. Kenpachi, however, had landed many fatal blows on Shiro, but he didn't even have a scratch on him. He was having fun time fighting with this man, he was different than all the other opponents he have had in the past. He was _**interesting**_ to him. Though their fight was soon cut short when Ichigo saw soul reapers comming towards their direction.

"Shiro! Soul reapers!", warned Ichigo. Shiro then turned around to see a group of soul reapers, heading towards their direction, ready toarrest them.

"Shit...Look i'll fight you later, gotta go.", Shiro said as he past by kenpachi, grabbed Ichigo and shunpo'd was then hoarded by the oncomming soul reapers. They hoarded him with questions on why he let them escape. Kenpachi just thought about when he'd be able to fight the insane hollow again.

**Karakura Town, Kurosaki home**

Ichigo sat on his bed, thimking on how'd he'd leave the house without worrying Yuzu and Karin. Luckily, Isshin had gone to attend a doctor's meeting in a neighboring town, so he wouldn't return till later that evening. Shiro soon walked into Ichigo's room and sat by Ichigo, embracing his mate as the other thought about what to do. Soon someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?", Shiro answered. Yuzu then replied from the other side of the door.

"Ichigo, Shiro, dinner's ready so come down before it gets cold."

"Okay Yuzu, we'll be right down.", Ichigo answered. Yuzu then scurried down the stairs to meet Karin, who was sitting down at the dinner table, waiting for Ichigo and Shiro to come down so she could eat.

"What'll i do Shiro? I don't want to leave them here all alone.", Ichigo muffled sadly. Shiro just looked at Ichigo and gave him the best adivice he could give.

"Just don't tell them. Write a note or something that says you had some buisness to take care or somethin'."

"I guess i'll do that. Thre's not much i can do...", Ichigo said sadly as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen table, Shiro followed.

Downstairs, Ichigo made himself act like if nothing was wrong. He acted normally around Yuzu and Karin but, he was sad inside about having to leave tthem. Soon, Isshin came home and, as usual, Yuzu happily welcomed him home while Karin, Ichigo, and Shiro just bluntly said hello. Soon Yuzu and Karin went to bed and Ichigo said 'Good Night' while whispering 'Goodbye' once they left. Soon, everyone was asleep, except for Ichigo, Shiro and Kon.

Ichigo packed a couple of things into a small bag. Such as vitamins, clothing, first aid, etc. Shiro was duct-taping Kon's mouth since he had threatened to tell about them leaving.

"Shiro, i'm ready. I just need to leave the note on the table.", Ichigo said as he held his bag and walked towards the door.

"We'll wait for you outside Ichi", Shiro said as he took Kon and jumped out the window onto the roof and closed the window behind him. Ichigo then turned off all the lights and quiety snuck out of his room, left the note on the table and headed outside.

**Random Park, Karakura Town**

Ichigo held Kon as Shiro opened the 'Garganta', the opening to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo and Kon had a hard time understandinng him since he was speaking some sort of spanish language.

"Hueco Mundo, abre su Garganta y nos permite entrar las tierras baldías vastas del mundo hueco oscuro.", Shiro chanted. Soon enough, the 'Garganta' opened and the three entered it as the 'Garganta' closed from the outside.

Once inside, they modified their spiritual pressure to create a path for them to step on. As they ran through, Ichgo felt upset about leaving but, he knew this had to be done. Soon, they made it to the sand and dead trees of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo just stared up at the everlasting moon of the place.

_**Hello! Shikuzumika here! I'm on a roll! 2 chapters in 3 days! I wanted the story to have a little bit of excitement, so i added in a short fight scene between Shiro and Kenpachi. Hope you guys like it! Also, what Shiro is saying when he opens up 'Garganta' is: "Hueco Mundo, open up your Garganta and allow us to enter the vast wastelands of the dark hollow world." Thank you very much for reading!**_

_**-Shikuzumika01**_

_**P.S. Now that Marching Band season is over, i will start updating this story allot quicker so please look forward to it.**_


	6. Captured

In Hueco Mundo, Ichigo noticed that Shiro's spiritual pressure had drastically risen, to the point in where Ichigo was having slight breathing problems and Kon was knocked out cold. Shiro realized it himself as well, and tried to control the insane amount of power within.

"Shiro, where should we go now?", Ichigo asked as he broke the silence and stood by Shiro. Kon soon came back into consiousness then.

"Hey! Ichigo!", Kon yelled out, only to be ignored by the shinigami and the hollow. They were too worried about what they would do to care about the mod soul. They all then stayed in silence while they thought. Then, all three felt a strong spiritual pressure, and it was headed in their direction!

**Karakura town, Morning of the next day**

"Goo~d Morning~, I~CHIGO!", Isshin yelled out as he jumped into Ichigo's room. Normally he'd jump right into Ichigo's face but now he was being cautious because of his son's pregnancy.

"Ichigo~!", called out Isshin, only to receive no then got suspicious and looked under the blankets on the bed, only to discover that pillows had been placed there to look like his body. Isshin then realized that the hollow was missing too. _'This isn't right', _he thought_. _He then knew what he had to do, and he had to do it before Yuzu and Karin would awaken.

**Hueco Mundo, Random place which is nowhere near anywhere**

Ichigo and Shiro looked for the spiritual pressure, Shiro ready for battle. As it got closer, neither of the two could feel it. Kon much less since he was entranced by it.

"My my...look what the cat dragged in... two stray kittens in need of a home..."

Shiro and Ichigo both looked behind their backs to see Aizen, clad in white as his 'Las Noches'. Shiro and Ichigo scoweled angrily with hate at the man.

"What the fuck do yah want with us?!", asked the hollow angrily, ready to fight if he hurt his strawberry. Aizen merely smirked and responded, "Capture them." Soon all three fell into a sea of darkness.

**Soul Society, Captain Yamamoto's quarters**

Yamamoto sat by the fire, warming his old, frail hands against the heat of the hearth. His zanpakuto, Ryujin Jacka, provided continuous warmth. Soon, a shinigami shunpo'd into his office and delivered some news to him.

"I'm afraid you were right. Ichigo and his hollow are no longer in the world of the living. They have betrayed us.", reported the shinigami in a hurt tone. It saddened him for an odd reason.

"Yet another reason for them to be executed, for being traitors! It may as well seem that your son may have acompanied Aizen this whole time.", Yamamoto theorized. He then turned around to see the former shinigami, Isshin Kurosaki, sad for the fact that he would have to kill his own son, and his only granchild, whom was innocent to the entire incident.

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches**

Shiro hazily opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed and a big one at that. He looked around to see Ichigo sleeping next to him, clad in a white espada suit. It was similar to his bankai clothing, except that it had no sleeves, was loose in the center and had a ripped design on the neck, similar to the ends of the coat, white on top, black below. He was dressed the same and he noticed that Ichigo had a marking on his neck, written in a gothic style like print, ' 0 - 1 '. Shiro then lightly rubbed his finger over the marking, earning a small flich and groan of pain from his lover. He then realized that it was a marking of some sort, a mark of ownership. As he thought this,Aizen walked into the room they were staying in.

" I see the you have risen from your slumber.", Aizen said without any feeling what so ever. This pissed Shiro off a bit.

" You bastard, marking Ichigo as you're territory...I should kill you right here, right now for that."

"You'd best not if you know what's good for him.", Aizen said as he pointed towards Ichigo. "Every time you try to show resistance against me, _**he**_ will suffer your mistakes. The mark on his neck not only symbolizes ownership, but it also acts a type of taser that'll shock his body, and who knows? Maybe the child will go along with him."

Shiro then sat there, wide-eyed at what he had just heard. "How do you know about our child", Shiro demanded. Aizen just looked at him, only to say the punishment also went vise-versa and that neither of them were alloud out of their room for the week. He soon left, leaving Shiro feeling helpless. Soon, Ichigo awoke to find Shiro laying on the floor, staring out the high window, looking at Hueco Mundo's everlasting moon.

"Shiro, where are we?", Ichigo asked as he looked around. Shiro got up, and explained the situation to Ichigo. He saw that Shiro was right, proof was Shiro's mark, engraved on his neck, ' 0 - 2 ' .

After about 2 days, both men were bored with just laying around, doing nothing. Shiro had tried to ecape, only to find out the walls were harder than the strongest material on earth.

"Ichigo, i'm bored. There's nothing to do. Not even the food is any good.", Shiro complained. Ichigo just stared at him, wishing he knew what to do. They had played every game possible without a gameboard, except for the 'Adult' games.

"Shiro, think we should resort to _**that**_?", Ichigo asked, slightly blushing and looking off into space.

"Well, it beats doing nothing.", Shiro said as he got up and headed over to Ichigo. "Let's do this, it'll be fun."


	7. Let's have some fun

Ichigo layed on the bed, Shiro over him. They were bored to the point were Ichigo wanted to have sex while pregnant, even after he told Shiro he'd never do it. Well today he was breaking a self promise.

"Don't worry Ichi, i'll be real careful with the kid and you too.", Shiro whispered as he began to kiss his king's neck and play with him. Ichigo moaned slightly, begining to recollect the memories of the day he first mated with Shiro. Though right now, he _**wanted**_ him inside him, to make him feel good.

Shiro then lowered his mouth onto Ichigo's chest and lowered his hand into the king's pants, to caress him as he began to get hard.

"Already Ichi? We have barely begun...", whispered the hollow sexily into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo was beginning to get turned on as the hollow kissed his lips passionately. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his Hollow as Shiro began to remove Ichigo's clothing, along with his own. Once it was entirely removed, Shiro began to stretch out his king, ready to enter. Ichigo moaned out slighly in pleasure as the hollow hit his prostate slightly. Soon Ichigo was ready to be entered and Shiro removed his fingers.

Shiro tossed Ichigo's legs over his shoulders, lining up with Ichigo's entrance. As soon as he entered, Ichigo let out a gasp of content. Shiro then french-kissed his King, and sat him slightly upright, so that he souldn't have to arch his back so much.

"Shiro, move!", Ichigo began to cry in frustration. Shiro soon granted his request as he began to thrust slowly into his king. Ichigo moaned out in pleasure, but he still wasn't satisfied.

"Shiro...ah~...faster!", moaned out the king. Shiro began to move faster, but still cautious of the child. Ichigo moaned louder with each thrust, especially when Shiro had hit his prostate, hard.

"Ah~...Shiro...I love you...Oh~...so much!", moaned out the king. Shiro then kissed his king, and soon switched him over to another position, one which Ichigo seemed to love. Soon, Ichigo had become wet all over, Shiro putting his hot seed inside Ichigo's body.

"Hey Ichi, let's switch.", said Shiro as he layed on the bed, as Ichigo stretched him out. Soon, Ichigo inserted his rock hard erection into Shiro, and began to thrust inside the hollow. This was Shiro's first time being below, and he found it to be rather quick-paced. Ichigo was thrusting rapidly, yet carefully, making Shiro moan loudly. Though this satisfied him, and soon enough, Ichigo arrived and inserted his seed inside. Once he pulled out, both men were panting, wet, and satisfied.

"How...was it...being below...?", Ichigo asked as he breathed heavily. Shiro breathed heavily and replied," I'd like to do that... again at least... once in a while..." Shiro replied with content. Just as he said that, there was a knock at the door. At that moment, both men rapidly re-dressed and layed upon the bed, as if they had been sleeping. Though Shiro couldn't help but give Ichigo some more pleasure as he talked through the door.

"Excuse me, but what would the two of you like for dinner?", a voice asked. Ichigo began to reply, holding back his moans from Shiro, whom was giving him a blow job.

"AH-Anything's fine!", Ichigo replied and he held a pillow over his face, muffling his moans. The voice on the other side then just kept flooding him with questions. Ichigo couldn't wait for the questions to start with Shiro, he wanted payback now.

"Anything else?", asked the voice. Ichigo was having a harder time answering the voice since he was moaning allot and Shiro just kept going at it even better.

"No-oh~...thank you...you may... AH~Ask Shiro now...", Ichigo moaned out as Shiro came up and Ichigo lowered himself, to get revenge.

"I'd like AH~A... bowl of pastAH~...any kind...", Shiro said as he moaned out between words. Ichigo began to get even better with Shiro, and Shiro was getting some of his own medicine. Once everything was ordered, Ichigo showed Shiro that he had saved the best for last.

"Alright, your food will arrive in about an hour."

"OH~... That's **EXCELLENT**...", moaned out Shiro in embarrassment. He had just moaned loudly and was beginning to lose it.

"Please excuse me then", said the voice as it left. Ichigo then arose to lay down next to the hollow, to find him completely in his own little world.

**About an hour later**

Soon the food arrived and entered a woman arrancar, with a cart which held their food. Shiro and Ichigo were well rested by that time, but sore due to what they did earlier.

"Alright, here is you're food. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call.", she soon began to walk out, but stopped at the door. "Oh and about earlier, i won't say a word aboout what you two did.", she said, slight smile in her face.

" Wait!, how do you know that?!", asked Shiro as she began to close the door. She didn't reply and rapidly left. Ichigo and Shiro than heard a small giggle as the woman left. Ichigo and Shiro then just stared at each other and ate their meals.

The next five days were separated into sleep, sex, and eating. After every session, they would shower and then fall asleep. At least it took away their boredom. Soon the week had passed and Aizen soon returned.

**End of the week**

"Alright, now that you two have been here a week, it is time to begin the work. Since you're power works in a pair, similar to Stark and Lillynette, both of you will be together. You're first mission is infiltrate Karakura town with hollows and Arrancar. Failure to do so will result in punishment.", Aizen said as he instructed them on how to summon hollows. Unwillingly, they went.

**Karakura town**

Garganta soon opened up and Ichigo and Shiro were blinded by the light. They haden't seem the light for a week. Once Ichigo's eyes focused, there was a shinigami that he had not expected to see.


	8. The Soul Society gets involved

There, in front of Ichigo, stood his father, as a shinigami. Dressed in his Shiakusho, sword in his hand.

"D-Dad?!", Ichigo said as he looked as his father. Isshin looked at his son, sadness in his eyes, but rage on his face.

"Ichigo, i am afraid i am you're father no longer.", repilied Isshin as he raised his sword. Shiro immediatly responded and stood infront of Ichigo. Isshin merely looked at him.

"Look, i get that we left but it's not why you think." spoke Shiro.

"Then why are you two both dressed as espada and have numbers?", Isshin said as he looked their necks. Shiro then clipped his coat, to hide the mark. Ichigo did the same.

At that moment, Ichigo was having so many questions on his mind.'_How does he know about the espada? Since when has he been a shinigami? Why didn't anyone tell me?_'. All of these questions were stressing Ichigo out, and that wasn't good. Soon, Ichigo felt as if he was going to faint. He leaned against Shiro, and was beginning to fall.

**Shiro's Point of View**

I felt Ichigo lean against my back, holding onto my shirt. I grabbed him immediately and held him in my arms. His dad just looked at me. I could tell that he wasn't going to help us, so i set Ichigo down on a nearby building, and turned to his father.

"So why are you two like that?", He asked. I looked at him straight in the eyes and told him the truth.

"We left for Hueco Mundo about a week ago, because the stpid captain of the Soul Society wanted to hace us executed for the kid. King was upset, so i took 'im to Hueco Mundo and we were captured by Aizen. We found ourselves in Las Noches, already dressed like this. Everything was gone, even Ichigo's stupid mod-soul. We were locked up for a week and when we did get our liberty, we were chained to one another. Meaning if one of us refuses to do as Aizen commands, the other gets punished by the number on their neck. It acts like a strong taser, which can kill Ichigo in his condition, so i do as Aizen says."i explained. Just as i said that, i unleashed thousands of arrancars, hollows, and Menos Grande.

**Omniscient Point of View**

Isshin immediately backed up and fought the swarm of hollows. Shiro then used this time to get Ichigo from the building and began to retreat back into Garganta.

"Wait!", Isshin called out but was soon attacked by a hollow. He cursed under his breath as he fought the small fry. Just before he got into Garganta, he was blocked by Renji.

"Renji, get out of the way.", growled Shiro. Renji refused to move. Soon he sensed many soul reapers behind him, each with spiritual pressure at captain level. He turned back to see that all the captains, except Kenpachi and Yachiru, were circled around them, each with their lieutenants at their side. Cornered. Before he could move, he felt pressure to the back of his neck and blacked out cold.

**Shiro's Point of View**

I awoke to find myself in chains, rusty from years of use. I was in a small room, chains keeping me bound to the ceiling. I looked around to find Ichigo, screaming my name.

"Shiro! Shiro!", He cried cut. I saw that he was also bound by the chains, on the other side of the room.

"Ichigo...", i asked wearily, wanting to confirm his identity. He then smilied and his eyes gleamed with happiness.

"I thought you might've died!", he said as if he was going to cry. But, as arrogant as my king was, he would not cry. He just looked at me worriedly, until he finally said, _'We have to treat your wounds'._

"...Wounds?", i asked him. I then looked down onto the floor to see that i was sitting in a puddle of my own blood, stratches, bruises, and a deep gash on my leg. Strangely, i couldn't feel it. I then looked at Ichigo, and noticed a big bruise, on his right shoulder.

"Ichi, who gave you that bruise?", i asked him. He told me he haden't a clue since he had just awoken about 5 minutes before i did. I was flaming with anger. I was beginning to lose control, my mask beginning to appear on my face.

"Shiro!", called out Ichigo, but i was already beginning to hollowfy. My mask appeared, the hollow's hole marking my chest, my hair getting longer. However, something was different this time, i had retained my human body. Had i become stronger?

**Ichigo's Point of View**

Shiro was hollowfying at a fast pace, though his arms were still chained. I then knew that i could not allow him to hollowfy, however, the second i got up, i felt a small pain in my stomach. Had they done something to my child?!

"Shiro!" i called out, but he would no longer reply. He then ripped the chains apart freeing his arms. He proceeded to unchain mine and then carried me with one arm.

"Shiro, let go!", i yelled. He ignored me and then fired a cero through a wall. Once an opening was made, he preformed sonido and we left the prison.

As we proceeded to open Garganta, Captain Kurotsuchi stood with his lieutenant, Nemu, standing next to him.

"My, my. What naughty test subjects! Nemu, go get those five back here!", Kurotsuchi ordered.

"Yes sir.", Nemu obliged.

"Five? But it's only me, Shiro, and -" i stopped midsentence. _'Wait, if it's Shiro, I and my child then... i must be with multiples! Wait...How does he know?'_, i thought. However, before i could ask about them, Shiro and i were already traveling through Garganta, Nemu didn't make it in.

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Aizen's throne**

Shiro and i arrived into aizen's throne room, Aizen sitting there. Shiro had de-hollowfied along the way, i was still in his arms.

"Seems like the task was completed, return to your quarters, you may request treatment for your wounds there.", Aizen said with a smile on his face.

"Don't need it.", Shiro said as he used his ability of instant regeneration. Aizen looked impressed. We soon arrived back into our room, Shiro had set me down a couple feet away from the bed to see the moon. It was really nice to see it, after today's event.

"Want to go to bed King?", Shiro asked as he looked at my eyes. I nodded and we began to walk over to the bed. However, i felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. It was so painful, i sank to my knees on the floor and cried out in pain. Shiro instantly came to my side and carried me over to the bed.

"Ichigo! What's wrong?!"

"Shiro...i think...he did something...to the kids...", i answered, trying not to make my voice sound full of pain. Shiro then called for a medic and i blacked out from the pain whispering under my breath, _'Please be okay...'_


	9. Shiro VS The Soul Society - Part 1

As medics scurried in and out of their room, Shiro became more and more worried about his lover inside. He remembered his words before he had passed out.

_"Shiro...I think...he did something... to the kids..."_

"Wait, did he say kids? What does he mean?", Shiro paced around, both in worry and in confusion. Finally, after what seemed like days, one of the nurses came out, holding a clipboard in her hands.

"Shiro. We have bad news." she replied.

"What is it?" he spoke. He was beginning to think of the worse thing possible. That Mayuri had killed his children. "Are the kids okay?" he asked, wondering if Ichigo had been right about the possibility of multiple children.

"Well, the the smallest one got a raise in spritual power, as well as an alteration genetically . The second one got slightly seperated from Ichigo, but that'll heal as long as Ichigo doesn't move for the couple of days. It was also altered genetically, and it has become a powerful arrancar. The last one was altered and became a visard, which is very powerful as well. However, their health has deteriorated, i'm afraid they're in state of near-death, Ichigo as well."

I could no longer stand after hearing the words. I sank to my knees, hitting the floor in anger. How could the Soul Society do something so horrible?! He was going to get back at them, no matter what.

**Later that Day, Aizen's Throne Room, Omniscient View**

Aizen sat on his throne, thinking over plans to destroy Karakura town and his inhabitants, but at the same time, get rid of the Soul Society. Shiro, flash-stepped into the room, busting in anger. Many of the Espadas fell to their knees, his spiritual power was too great to handle. "My, my...Shiro... please tone it down a bit. Why so angry?" Aizen demended. Doing as the man said, Shiro dropped down his spiritual pressure, allowing the Espadas to breathe a bit.

"They fucked with me, that's what." he growled at him. He had already decided that he wouldn't play the nice guy with the Soul Society anymore. To him, shit was about to get real. "I want to destroy the Soul Society."

Aizen became wide-eyed at this point. What was the hollow trying to prove? But then again, this was the perfect chance to land a huge bomb in the war field. "And if i allow you to raid into the Soul Society, what are the chances that they'll interfere with the battle plans that i had already made?" he asked questioningly.

" None. Cause i'm gonna kill 'em all."

**Soul Society**

It was a peaceful day. The sun was shining, the Cherry Blossoms bloomed beautifly, peaceful. Byakuya watched how peaceful the day had been so far. It was incredibly unusual. Yachiru had not bothered him once, Kenpachi wasn't running around lost, not even anything wrong had happened during morning practice with the troops. It was too peaceful, and he was catching on. He then heard some loud yells, he knew all too well that that was Renji. "Captain!", he yelled out. Byakuya shrugged as he allowed him in. "What is it?" he asked calmly.

"Sir! I have a feeling something's going to happen. It's to peaceful around and i was able to use Kido spells perfectly, and that's an omen." Renji reported. He had also caught on about about that day...

Before Byakuya could answer Renji though, There was a loud boom in the sky, and there was a massive strong wind. Both of them ran outside, to see about ten thousand of the best Arrancar, all being led by Ichigo's hollow, Shiro. "What?!" they both yelled out in unicin in disbelief.

Shiro stood in the sky, eyes glowing with hate and revenge. "You'll pay for hurting my King..." he growled. The sky had turned into a dark one, with all the hollows and Arrancar blocking they sunlight. Shiro rosed his head and lifted his sword above his head. "You'll pay...All we ever did... Was create ourselves a family...And you want to take that away? I won't let you...DO YOU HEAR THAT?! I WON'T LET YOU!" he yelled out. With one final breath, he screamed out his order, "KILL THEM ALL!" and with that, war between Shiro and the Soul Society had begun.

_**Yay, it's done! Sorry it's so late but when i came back i caught the flu. Then once i was set to update, i lost my files. Then i began to re-write them, and the chapters had been deleted by a family member. T^T...While i was re-writing this chapter, i had almost gotten writer's block, since i couldn't think of anything. But i found out that with the right music, Writer's block is just a fantasy... The next chapter will be updated tomorrow, so please look forward to it.**_

_**- Shikuzumika01**_


	10. Failed Attempt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo and other respectable persons.**

Watching his declaration of war, Byakuya jumped into action. "Guards, do not let him get him thrive on destruction. Stop him at once!" The gaurds gave him a _'Yes Sir!' _before following his orders. Using his shinpo, he now faced Shiro in the heap of the sky.

"What is the meaning of this? You are not to attack us." he spoke. Shiro growled at him, gold eyes glowing brightly with hatred and anger, and Byakuya could sense it.

"Really? _**REALLY?! **_You expect me to walkaway, when you assholes are the ones who started it?! It's because of you damn soulreapers that Ichigo and i cannot be anywhere whithout having restraints or an order of execution on our asses. But you went too far... I won't let ya hurt Ichi anymore..." Once he had his little moment, he slashed at Byakuya, but he dodged. "As expected..."

Dodging Shiro's every move, he noticed that his moves were out of pure instinct and rage, he had not strategy. That put him at a disadvantage. "Senbonakura, scatter..."

Once the petals of Senbonakura began to scatter in their vivid pink color, Shiro used Sondido and flew out of it's range. Once they were back in sword form, he caught him in a surpise attack, slashing his back. Byakuya hissed at the pain, but he knew that this was just the beginning of his insanity.

"Good, but having no strategy is not going to help you..." Byakuya warned, flash stepping around Shiro, to tire him out before he could fire a lethal blow. Though it didn't work, it backfired. Shiro noticed this, and slashed at his front this time, but Byakuya blocked the attack with his sword. However, the blow was hard enough that it sent him flying into a building below, completely destroying it.

**Rukia's Point Of View**

After killing at least several hundred Arrancar, i saw Shiro throw my brother into a building below. I rushed to his aid. "Nii-san!" Once there, i fell to my knees with Shiro's spiritual pressure, it was suffocating, drainind me of life. "S-Shiro, Why...?"

Shiro looked at me in hate, as if i had done something wrong. "I hate ya..." he said before dragging my brother out, semi-unconsious. I saw that he had broken his left arm and leg, and he couldn't stand up. I thought it was hopeless, and that Shiro was going to kill my brother, but that's when all the captains appeared before us, looking for Shiro. Thanks heavens...

**Omniscient Point of View**

Toushiro stood, arms crossed along his chest as he usually did, though he had his sword gripped in his right hand. "Shiro Kurosaki, you are to come with us." He ordered, the other captains besides Unohana drawing their swords, ready for a fight. Shiro growled, throwing Byakua against a wall by Rukia, successfully knocking him unconsious. "Nii-chan!" she screamed as she crawled to his side in a protective embrace. Unohana walked up to him, healing his wounds. The captains prepared to fight, until Shiro 'Sonido'ed outside and opened a portal back to Hueco Mundo, leaving the captains stunned about what had just happened, but decided to get things back into order once again, Shiro and his army had caused a bit of damage throught the Soul Society.

**Hueco Mundo, A Week Later**

Shiro paced the hallways of Las Noches, thinking up plans for a new Invasion of the Soul Society. The previous one was now known as the 2-hour war, and it pissed off Shiro on how they mocked him. Ichigo had woken up a few days earlier, but was still a bit in pain. Though a few hours earlier, he had been doing fine, he was just needed some nourishment. At the moment he was eating something called 'Albondigas' while drinking a bland drink made from Lychee and Coconut. My how bitter the drink was. After a while, he returned to their room, only to be bombarded by a moody Ichigo. "Shiro~! I'm so happy to see you!" He chirped. Shiro stood a bit awkwardly, he'd never get used to Ichigo's mood swings. "Hi Ichi..."

After a while of some conversation between the two, Ichigo fell into a deep sleep. Shiro made his move and walked into the hall, Aizen waiting there. "Are you ready?" He asked him a bit tenderly. Shiro's eyes dulled a bit before saying:

_"Yes, My Master..."_

_**Hello, Shikuzumika here. I live**__!_ _**So sorry for the late update, but it was a hard two months for me. From moving to a new home, taking the CAHSEE(California High School Exit Exam), to not being able to get things in order, and to top it all off, my internet wasn't working right! It was a stressful time... Yet, it's not over. I have the CST tests(California State Test) to take in two weeks and i have to move to a new school. It depresses me on how i have to leave my best friends behind, one in particular. I might Update again after the test, if i'm not too stressed out or tired afterwards. Though thank you for all the support.**_


End file.
